U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,839 issued Oct. 1, 1968 concerns a bottle carrier of the general type to which this invention applies but is not especially adapted for use in conjunction with large bottles and is not provided with hand gripping means to render the carrier readily portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,193 issued Dec. 14, 1971 discloses vertically applied sleeve and is concerned primarily with bottom closure structure for the carrier. This patent is not especially well adapted for use in conjunction with large bottles since it is provided only with a pair of finger receiving apertures in its top structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,972 issued Sept. 5, 1972 simply discloses an opening feature for cartons such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,193.